La hora del té
by Siriela
Summary: .Bellatrix&Andrómeda, femslash, lemmon. La hora del té era sólo de ellos y de nadie más. Eso era cuando él estaba vivo. Ahora el invitado no deseado ha decidido regresarla a la vida de la única forma en que podría: amándola. Reto Slash y Femslash


La hora del té

_Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otro femslash –no crean que "ya me gusto" xD–._

_Esta vez es un Bella/Andrómeda que hice por un reto privado entre Luzbe y yo, que más que reto era una especie de "regalo mutuo" xD. Así que aquí mi regalito._

_Te lo dedico a ti Luzbe, por estimular mi imaginación y por ser tan linda conmigo!_

* * *

**La hora del té.**

Completamente inmóvil, completamente abstraída en sus memorias. Fría, ciega, transparente.

Y no puede evitar una mueca de dolor desfigurando su rostro imperturbable hasta ese momento. Es un dolor agudo, que comienza en sus ojos, cuando éstos dejan caer un par de lágrimas brillantes, después se denota en sus labios cuando comienzan a temblar sin poder ser contenidos y el aire es inexistente en sus pulmones, así que abre la boca para tomar una bocanada de vida, sin embargo sólo logra emitir un quejido leve, silbante, que la deja en la miseria absoluta.

Trata de borrar de su mente el recuerdo del adorable gesto con el que su esposo la levantaba todos los días, de sus ojos contemplándola con benevolencia, de las palabras que siempre conseguían hacerla reír, o por lo menos sonreír. _"Porque no es lo mismo una buena risotada que una sonrisa fingida… deberías decírselo a tus hermanas, Meda"_.

Sonríe amargamente ante este otro recuerdo que la asalta desprevenida. De hecho, últimamente se ha encontrado en un limbo blanco que no le permite hundirse por completo en el dulce recuerdo de su esposo fallecido, y tampoco la fortalece para enfrentar el peligro inminente que se cierne sobre ella y sobre los suyos. Porque sabe que debe salir de ese pozo amargo que sólo le causa sufrimiento; que tiene una hija que se encuentra luchando afuera, peleando por su vida y su mundo. _"Ella es valiente, ella sólo ha perdido un padre"_. Y también sabe que ahora tiene una nueva vida a la cual velar, un pequeño retoño entre el pasto seco. "_Él es el motor de su madre, no el mío_", piensa amargamente, recordando como su nieto después de dos días de nacido ya había cambiado treinta veces el color de su cabello.

Se acerca a la mesita y deja dos tazas de té junto a la tetera caliente. Es una costumbre que aún no la abandona. Dos tazas de té, una para la vida y otra para la muerte. Más lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro mientras recuerda lo mucho que anhelaba su esposo la hora del té cuando vivía. _"Es la única forma en que podemos regresar al noviazgo"_, acostumbraba decir para después comenzar a parlotear acerca de sus vivencias juntos, de anécdotas que ella a veces no lograba recordar.

"_Dos para ti, una para mi"_, repite mentalmente, mientras vacía una cucharada de azúcar sobre su taza y después dos sobre la que acostumbraba usar Ted. Toma su taza entre sus manos. Tiemblan, se agitan ante la inminencia de sentirse completamente sola. Con un pequeño sorbo del líquido, se percata de que dejó pasar mucho tiempo entre su realización y su digestión. El té se ha enfriado.

Más no es sólo el té lo que se enfría, su corazón también se endurece, deja de agitarse, de sangrar. Claramente ha escuchado los golpes sobre la puerta de su hogar. Ahora tiene que cubrirse con la máscara de su familia; tiene que ocultar sus nervios destrozados, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto nocturno, sus manos temblorosas. Tiene que darle la cara a la persona no invitada que se halla detrás de su puerta y demostrar que está bien, que sólo vive un lapsus en el cual sólo desea estar sola… _sin él._

Se levanta tranquilamente de su asiento y camina directo hacía la entrada, dispuesta a correr amablemente a aquél que interrumpió su costumbre sagrada de tomar el té con su marido.

Y otra vez siente frío, pero esta vez es un frío punzante, que corta cada centímetro de su piel y le impide moverse más.

No es _cualquier _persona la que se halla frente a su puerta; no se trata de su hija que viene a encargarle a su nieto pues tiene que ir a otra guardia nocturna, ni tampoco es algún inoportuno amigo que viene a ofrecerle condolencias y palabras que a sus oídos llegan carentes de sentido. Es ella, la terrible, la implacable, la oscura. _Su hermana._

No puede evitar que su rostro refleje sorpresa, incluso se perturbe. Ella no debería estar ahí, no debería verla así, no debería desangrarla aún más de lo que ella misma se estaba desangrando. Bellatrix lo nota, percibe la tensión en el rostro de su hermana, se deleita con la perplejidad que su rostro refleja, absorbe el frío que su cuerpo emana.

Entra sin ser invitada a hacerlo. Es altanera, siempre lo ha sido, pero su estadía en Azkaban lo ha acentuado. Tal vez se cree más importante de lo que es porque su Amo la rescató de su encierro, o porque la tiene no como mano derecha, sino como una extensión salvaje y cruel de su propio cuerpo. Tal vez se siente superior a ella porque nunca ha llorado, porque no puede llorar y derrumbarse como ella.

Se sienta en el sillón individual de su esposo _–"¿por qué ahí?",_ piensa con angustia– y espera a que ella se siente frente a ella, mientras juguetea con su varita. No la va a atacar, esta segura de eso. Su Lord no se molestaría tanto en deshacerse de una simple traicionera. Aunque en esos momentos no puedo reprimir un pensamiento: _llévame, llévame con él._

Se acerca a su asiento, domina sus emociones, las esconde. No es prudente que Bella se percate de que minutos antes de su llegada ella había estado llorando, sería un arma demasiado peligrosa. Andrómeda sabe que Bellatrix no está ahí por casualidad, ha ido a conseguir algo –burlarse de ella, rebajarla, destrozarla, información… da igual–.

–¿Y tu hija impura? –pregunta suavemente. Sabe que intenta provocarla, causarle un arrebato o un ataque de nervios_. "Estoy preparada",_ piensa, sonriendo tranquilamente, pero en el fondo sabe que no lo está, que ya nunca más lo estará–. ¿No está en casa? Pensé que aquí se ocultaba con su hijo _el fenómeno…_

–¡Basta! –grita con energía. Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar y su rostro lo denotaba: de pronto los colores habían vuelto y aumentando su intensidad rápidamente–. Si haz venido a insultarme ya te puedes ir yendo –la mira con furia, implacable. Sabía que si no se tratara de su hermana demente, cualquiera en su lugar hubiese huido ante aquella mirada asesina. Pero ella no, ella lo disfrutaba, le encantaba provocarlo. Y se reía, febril, ansiosa, implacable. _Como la odiaba…_

–Perdóname, hermanita… es que no lo resistí –contesta sonriendo, pasible pero alerta. Siempre con los ojos vidriosos abiertos, dándole ese aire de locura permanente, de sagacidad; ese aire maligno y sensual que hace pensar qué Voldemort la reclutó por algo más que sus habilidades–. Supongo que tu esposo tampoco está… –y otra risa atronadora se escapa de sus labios, fustigándole el corazón.

–_Yo no soy Narcissa, Bellatrix_. Yo no te tengo miedo y te recomiendo que andes cautelosamente, porque algún día tu lengua filosa podría cortar tus propios labios, _hermanita _–dice con determinación, cada palabra con la fuerza necesaria para amedrentar a cualquiera, incluso a ella. Y por un momento es así, su rostro denota confusión, después desconcierto y al final asombro–. Te pido que te dejes de rodeos y me digas lo que tengas que decirme.

–Ya veo –murmura más para sí misma. Andrómeda no puede evitar que el sentimiento de la satisfacción aflore en su pecho. Ha dejado pasmada a su hermana. Ahora puede considerarse a la par de ella–. En vista de que obviamente no eres Cissy, te diré la verdad –da una gran bocanada de aire, como si lo que fuese a decir le resultara vergonzoso o doloroso–. Tu eres muy inteligente, Andrómeda, tal vez incluso más que yo –sonríe, de nuevo con mofa, pero ella sabe que duda, que rebusca entre todas las palabras que conoce para escoger con cuales engañarla. _"Estoy preparada", _vuelve a pensar–. Y como eres muy inteligente entenderás por qué estoy aquí y por supuesto, me ayudarás –calla, tal vez espera a que ella diga algo, más no lo hace, no hay interés en su mirada, sólo cólera contenida–. Necesitamos la ayuda de Tonks… ella es un auror –menciona con asco, como si esa profesión le repugnara–. Ella debe saber cosas, debe estar enterada de lo que pasa con el amante de los muggles, con ese estorbo…

–Si pensaste que podrías venir a mi casa, pedirme que te entregara a mi hija, y sobretodo a Harry, en charola de plata, estás muy equivocada –sentenció sin permitir que continuara con su perorata–. Debiste traer un poco de _Veritaserum _o mejor ve pidiendo cita para San Mugo… en la misma habitación en la que refundiste a los Longbottom –siseó suavemente.

Bellatrix se ha quedado sin palabras, casi sin aliento. Suponía que no sería fácil, de hecho sabía que era casi imposible; pero sus palabras, la determinación con que las decía, la dureza con que la miraba directo a los ojos… _ella ya no era su hermana_. La niña que se alejaba de su familia, que se tragaba sus pensamientos y los refundía en el fondo de su cabeza, que no hablaba en contra de los muggles ni defendía la pureza de su sangre… ésa ya no era la mujer que tenía frente a ella, porque ya ni siquiera eso parecía importarle. Era impenetrable. Había pensando que la encontraría destrozada, suplicando porque su esposo volviera. Pensó que encontrándola así podría manipularla para obtener información, incluso podría hacerla recapacitar y regresar al camino del cual nunca debió desviarse. Más no fue así. Andrómeda había traspasado el límite de lo doloroso para alcanzar lo insensible. Bellatrix podría haber jurado que aunque la guerra final se desatara frente a su casa ella no intervendría. _Estaba muerta en vida_.

Miró a la mesita frente a ella. Dos tazas de té, ¿acaso no estaba sola? Y de pronto lo comprendió todo: la animación de su cuerpo, la viveza de sus sentimientos, la suspicacia de sus palabras, se habían marchado con ese muggle inmundo que se las había arrebatado.

Era hora de recuperar a su hermana. De devolverle el brillo que todos anhelaban ver instaurado en sus ojos desde que se había fugado con el muggle que le arruinó el espíritu Black.

Toma la taza de té entre sus manos. El líquido estaba frío, el aroma se había escapado. De un solo trago la engulle por completo y la vuelve a depositar sobre la mesita, vacía.

Y así como la taza está vacía también lo está su hermana. Ella la llenará, se encargará de regresarle el amor a la vida, el amor a su familia, el amor a ella.

Se levanta y de una zancada alcanza el sillón donde su hermana se mantiene inmóvil, con la vista perdida y su taza de té suspendida frente a su pecho. Y sin previo aviso, sin contemplaciones ni dudas, toma su rostro entre sus manos y une sus labios con los de ella.

Dulces, suaves, té, una explosión potente, un zumbido en la cabeza que lo llena todo y de pronto, la sangre brota; desde su corazón herido, desde sus labios apresados por los dientes de Bella, hundidos en su carne inexperta, lamiéndole la herida, _regresándola a la vida. _

Sus sentidos amenazan con apagarse, pero Andrómeda se resiste. No puede permitir que Bella prosiga en su infamia. No puede permitir que su lengua recorra su boca como animal enjaulado, violentamente. Y tampoco puede permitir lo que su propia lengua hace en esos momentos: corresponder a Bella, entregarse de pleno en su abrazo.

Porque lo siente, el deseo subiendo por su estómago, invadiendo sus sentidos; pero también lo siente por él, por su recuerdo, por su aroma que aún se mantiene en la casa, por su hora preferida perpetuada por un instante de locura suprema.

Reuniendo la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún no se ha marchado con los suspiros, ni las lágrimas, ni los recuerdos, empuja a Bellatrix lejos de sí. La taza de té que sostenía en sus manos se ha caído. La bebida que tanto la reconfortaba a ella y a su esposo se ha derramado en vano. El terreno que le había ganado a su hermana se ha perdido. No puede evitar llorar al contemplar la taza destruida bajo sus pies, al mirar su reflejo en el té, reducido a polvo.

Se agacha para intentar recoger la taza rota. A pesar de ser una bruja, a veces acostumbraba limpiar de forma manual, de aquella forma muggle de la que tanto se reía Ted. Y ésta vez no lo hace por comodidad o para capturar la atención de su esposo, sino por la presencia de Bella; porque la acecha, le impide respirar, el sólo mirarla es una tortura; así que comienza a recoger los trozos desperdigados con sus manos, lentamente, esperando a que ella se marche.

Pero Bellatrix no está dispuesta a permitir que eso suceda, no permitirá que su hermana se rebaje aún más. La toma de las muñecas atrayéndola hacía ella, tratando en vano de levantarla del piso y alejarla de su quehacer indecoroso, pero Andrómeda se resiste, y a ella no le queda más remedio que sujetar aquél cabello tan parecido al suyo desde la raíz y levantar el rostro de su hermana con él, obligándola a que la mire.

Una mueca de dolor aparece en el rostro de Andrómeda, inconscientemente lleva sus manos al lugar donde Bella la sujeta con firmeza. Le repugna su tacto, le causa rabia que ella viole su casa, su integridad y sobretodo, la memoria de su Ted. Pero Bellatrix no parece percibirlo y con un hechizo bien realizado levita el cuerpo de su hermana, que trata de resistirse, y lo arrastra por las escaleras, directo a la segunda planta, alejándola de la taza rota, del té, de las memorias, de ella misma.

Cuando llegan a una de las habitaciones, sin retirarle el hechizo, Bellatrix acuesta a su hermana sobre el lecho blando y antes de que ella intente escapar –después de las constantes amenazas que le lazó durante el trayecto y los insultos que le prodigó, Bella comienza a aceptar que su hermana no es tan débil como parece–, le lanza otro hechizo. Unas cuerdas plateadas comienzan a salir desde la base de la cama y se enredan mágicamente como serpientes en las muñecas y tobillos de Andrómeda.

Así, atada y a su completa merced, Bella piensa que podría pasar cualquier cosa, incluso podría dejar arder su Marca sobre el antebrazo durante horas, pero nada ni nadie la separaría de Andrómeda.

Se acerca al rostro de ella y lo toma entre sus manos, clavándole las uñas en las mejillas. Lo estruja y analiza. Es perfecto, es una representación perfecta de ella, del lado bueno que jamás pudo siquiera vislumbrar. Más ahora era tiempo de que recuperara su verdadera identidad, de que le fuera devuelta la vida.

Andrómeda grita e intenta zafarse. Su varita no está a la mano, aunque tal vez así fuese mejor. Bellatrix le haría unos cuantos _cruciatus_, la enloquecería y por piedad al final la mataría. _Y ella sería libre._

Más al parecer Bella tiene otras intenciones, y cautelosamente, se acerca al rostro de su hermana, mirándola intensamente. Puede verse fuego ardiendo en sus pupilas. Acerca su boca a la de su hermana y de nuevo aprisiona sus labios entre los suyos, pero esta vez se sorprende al percatarse de que Andrómeda le corresponde. Permite que la lengua de Bella se meta en su boca, permite que su propia lengua salga a jugar con la de su hermana, permite que sus labios sedosos acaricien los de Bella, qué vibran de excitación. Y cuando por fin se aleja, dispuesta a liberarla porque al parecer comprendió cuál era el juego y aún así estaba dispuesta a jugarlo, Andrómeda le escupe en la cara con rabia. Una mala jugarreta, sin duda, pero no es el final del juego aún.

–Si vuelves a hacer eso, perderás, hermanita –dice con furia contenida disfrazada de dulzura y se retira la saliva que escurre por su rostro con otro hechizo–. No te soltaré si sigues comportándote así.

Andrómeda comprende que es _pasión_, y no _locura_, lo que embarga a su hermana en esos momentos. Observa con éxtasis como sube y baja el pecho de Bella rítmicamente, admira estupefacta la sonrisa que le dedica mientras se sienta a horcajadas de ella, se estremece ante las caricias que sus manos le prodigan sobre los muslos. Jamás pensó que fueran tan suaves.

Y así Bellatrix la conduce a su antojo entre remolinos de lujuria, arrebatos de pasión, deseos de llegar al punto final con ella. Por que Andrómeda se ha olvidado del té y de todo lo que representa. Las dulces caricias de su hermana sólo le hacen desear más y más. ¿En que punto ella dejó de ser el espectro viviente que fingía tomar té para en sus regresiones de esposa fiel para convertirse en el mártir deseoso de más torturas?

Bella es una experta en las artes de seducción; mantiene la vista fija sobre los ojos de su hermana, que la miran con temor y deseo, se mueve cadenciosamente sobre ella, suspira su nombre con sensualidad.

Y envolviéndola con dulces palabras y miradas cargadas de intenso deseo, la desnuda lentamente, acariciando cada pedazo de piel que su ropa deja al descubierto. Debe admitir que el cuerpo de Andrómeda no es lo que ella se imaginó, es mucho más suave y suculento, y ese sabor a suciedad que caracteriza a los muggles no se había impregnado en su piel en absoluto.

Y mientras Bellatrix danza a horcajadas sobre ella y la desnuda lentamente, acariciándola y admirándola, Andrómeda se desespera, porque esas malditas cuerdas la mantienen atada mientras Bella la seduce con movimientos sugerentes, cuando lo único que desea es recorrerla por entero, fusionarse con ella.

Suavemente, Bellatrix desciende su propio vestido por sus hombros delgados, y después por su pecho inflamado con la llama del placer, recorriendo sus senos redondos con lentitud, la cintura delgada, el vientre plano, y ahí se detiene. Se acerca a la oreja de su hermana, la lame con furia y después le pregunta si quiere que siga adelante.

"_Si",_ piensa y después dice con un susurro sofocado. _"Sólo eso quiero"._ Se retuerce bajo su cuerpo, deseando ser liberada y ser ella quien acaricie ahora a su hermana. Más a Bella siempre le ha gustado dominar, nunca ser dominada. Sonríe lascivamente y comienza a restregar sus pechos desnudos contra los de su hermana. Inmediatamente sus pezones se yerguen y no puede evitar gemir de placer, de anhelo, de frustración… y pensar que unos minutos antes de su boca sólo salían improperios para ella.

Bellatrix se detiene y desciende sus labios hasta los pezones erectos de Andrómeda; los besa con delicadeza, los aprisiona entre sus dientes, los mordisquea juguetonamente, los lame con gozo. Está enfebrecida. Y lame con furia, como queriendo que su olor perpetúe en la carne de su hermana, que su saliva se quede para siempre en su cuerpo.

–Libérame, Bella, por favor –gime desesperada, deseando sólo hacer suyo ese cuerpo que se retuerce sobre el suyo. Bellatrix sonríe con suficiencia y con otro movimiento de varita las cuerdas desaparecen. Y ahora es Andrómeda quien esta encima de ella, abrazándola como si quisiera fundirse con su cuerpo, lamiendo su piel con desesperación. Bella no puede evitar sonreír más al verla así, a su completa merced, pero la sonrisa se borra de sus labios al sentir el dolor de una mordida de Andrómeda que tal vez se ha emocionado tanto que no ha medido sus fuerzas, más ese dolor pronto se convierte en un gemido de profundo placer. Se desean, sólo eso, _deseo._

La recuesta de nuevo en el lecho y termina de quitarle la ropa que lleva puesta, incluidas las prendas interiores. Se deshace de sus propias vestimentas y de nuevo la besa en los labios, suavemente ésta vez, disfrutando de cada roce de labios, de piel ardiente.

Andrómeda no puede más, sólo desea que aquella lenta tortura termine pronto. No sólo quiere sus labios o sus caricias, _la quiere toda._

Leyendo la lujuria de su hermana en sus ojos, Bellatrix desciende su mano a través de sus pechos, de su abdomen, llegando al valle agreste de su pubis, enterrando sus dedos entre la maleza oscura de sus vellos rizados, perpetuando para siempre en los sueños de Andrómeda. Pues es ése, el punto culminante de sus anhelos, de su despertar a la vida. No habrá más hora del té sin que el recuerdo de Bellatrix amándola como _mujer_ y no como su _hermana _la acompañe y ascienda como el humo de una taza caliente.

Introduce un dedo. Dos dedos. Su hermana está lo suficientemente excitada como para soportar todos sus dedos hurgando el fondo de su ser. Grita su nombre, le pide que siga, mueve sus caderas en un intento de sentirla por completo, mientras Bella mueve su mano lenta y dolorosamente. Pero pronto se enfada de aquello y sube la cadencia de sus movimientos mientras aprieta con fuerza el clítoris endurecido de Andrómeda.

Derroche de locura y placer febril, pasión desenfrenada acompañada de movimientos salvajes, caricia prohibida compartida por la misma sangre. _Mi sangre, tu sangre._

Y Andrómeda explota, todo su ser se ve electrificado por cientos de descargas que la llevan a cumbres de gozo insospechadas. Se retuerce bajo la mano de Bella, que aún acaricia su sexo con devoción, lentamente, regresándola a la realidad.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, disfrutando del sentimiento de absoluta paz que la embarga, Andrómeda escucha unos jadeos leves. Es Bella, que se está masturbado mirándola fijamente a la cara. Andrómeda sonríe, feliz, plena, _viva;_ su hermana la ha devuelto a la realidad, la ha hecho _sentir _como nadie más, _desear_ como a nadie más, gritar como nunca antes.

Como recompensa o agradecimiento, se sienta frente a ella y la observa atentamente. Sonríe, una pequeña sonrisa tentadora y sincera, le aparta la mano de su propio sexo y comienza a lamerlo y acariciarlo tiernamente, mientras Bella gime y la observa desde arriba, con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de _amor._

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

"_Despierta"_, susurra alguien a su oído. Y así lo hace, atemorizada. Ha tenido un sueño extraño en donde Bellatrix la ayudaba a preparar té, y sin darse cuenta, echaba un extraño líquido a la taza de su hermana. Inmediatamente la poción hacía efecto, y Andrómeda se veía a si misma bailando y cantando, para después desnudarse lentamente frente a la atenta mirada de su hermana que se relamía los labios de gusto y emoción.

Instintivamente gira el rostro. No hay nadie acostado a su lado. Mira hacía abajo y se encuentra con que se acostó completamente vestida. Es extraño, ella no recuerda haberse acostado.

Después de asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie más en la habitación con ella y con la creciente sensación de sentirse acechada, baja al primer piso, descubriendo el juego de té para dos sobre la mesita de la sala.

Debió haberlo imaginado. Aquella costumbre le arrebataba sus defensas, la alejaba de la realidad, la hacía sentir más sola que nunca. Tenía que abandonarla, por su propio bien.

Se acerca para recoger las tazas y la tetera, tal vez las deje al alcance, para cuando acudan visitas o tal vez los refunda en el último rincón de la alacena, para no verlo jamás y evitarse el sufrimiento.

Recoge la taza vacía y después la tetera, pero algo la detiene al instante. Alcanza a notar el destello de la porcelana rota bajo sus pies, mientras su reflejo le devuelve la mirada de sus ojos desorbitados sobre el té derramado.


End file.
